


Little Words

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mostly fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected, Darcy Lewis-centric, soulmate one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to try my hand at the whole soulmate/first words thing that everyone else has already done so well. Tags and relationships will update as needed.  
> I'm also on Tumblr [here](hollyspacey.tumblr.com) if that's your thing. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Darcy

Jane’s eyes weren’t on her best friend, or on the group of people taking shots a few feet away, or even on her boyfriend who was also participating in what was quickly turning into a drinking competition. No, her eyes were drawn to the drink in the hand of said best friend, and the way the liquid kept sloshing around, _almost_ flying over the edge, but just barely staying inside her glass. Darcy would wave her arms around as she ranted about something and yet somehow that liquid hadn’t yet spilled out. Physics was amazing. 

“But, seriously, I’m so glad Thor is making Nat train me. I really think I learned a lot. And, like, I may just be a natural at this whole fighting thing. Natasha said- hey, Natasha! Come here. And bring me a shot!” 

She motioned over to the redhead who was perched on the bar and grinned as she began slinking their way. Darcy took the shot from Natasha and tossed it back, pulling the redhead close to her, “Natasha, darling, tell Janie here about how I’m a natural born fighter.” 

Natasha met Jane’s eyes and barely raised an eyebrow, “Not exactly the words I used.” 

“But I was good, though! I didn’t cry even once.” 

Natasha leaned over and kissed Darcy on the forehead fondly, “Yes, and we are all very proud of you. But I do believe we should keep up the training anyway.” 

Darcy nodded sagely and took a drink, “I mean, yeah, of course. There’s always room for improvement. But I think that training unlocked something in me. Like I’m a brand new woman. Maybe I was a warrior goddess like Sif in a past life!” 

“Sure, anything is possible,” Jane nodded supportively and grinned at an equally amused Natasha. 

“Right? Like, right now. I can feel this power surging through me.” 

Natasha whispered to Jane, “That would be the vodka.” 

Darcy continued, oblivious, “I am unstoppable. I could probably take down anyone in this room. Except probably you, Nat. And Steve, ‘cause of the serum. And Thor, y’know, ‘cause he’s a wall of god. But probably Clint, definitely Tony.” 

Darcy’s eyes lit up, “As a matter of fact, next person that walks in this room, I’m gonna challenge them to a fight. And I’m gonna win, wait and see.” 

Jane straightened at this, well aware of Darcy’s bravado when she was under the influence. How many times had they gotten kicked out of that dusty New Mexico bar because Darcy had tried to start a fight with some creeper who had gotten fresh? And there was that one time in Tromso when they’d been sad-drinking after watching footage from New York, and one of the SHIELD agents had made a comment about having to ‘babysit this kook of a scientist’ and Darcy had almost been thrown into SHIELD jail defending her honor. Jane tried to look supportive as she placed her hand on Darcy’s arm, “Are you sure that is such a great idea, Darcy? Maybe you should save the fighting for the gym.” 

“Please, Jane. Everyone in this Tower is highly trained, none of them will bow down from an evenly matched fight.” 

Natasha looked like she might step in for a moment, but then looked at Jane and shrugged as she sat back, “No one is going to hurt her. Let her have some fun.” 

“Yeah, Jane. Let me have some fun.” Darcy’s head whipped around as the doors slid open, “Aha! Here comes my worthy opponent.” 

She tumbled off the couch, righted herself and headed towards the man who’d just walked into the room, stopping in her tracks when she realized it was the newest resident of the Tower, Steve’s recently recuperated friend, Bucky Barnes. 

Darcy had seen him around, but they’d never been formally introduced. A shame, too, because he was kind of gorgeous. But also super intimidating, and here she was planning on fighting him. Admittedly not Darcy’s best idea. She glanced back, not quite as confident, to a smirking Jane and Natasha, then turned back around and straightened her spine to walk forward to the other side of the room. 

She stood in front of Bucky, hands on hips and he stared down at her a moment, a puzzled look covering his face. Darcy took a deep breath and spoke evenly, “So, umm. I’m sure you’re a perfectly lovely guy, but my reputation is on the line, so I’m gonna fight you now, ok?” 

Bucky frowned at her, before his face shifted through about a thousand emotions, finally radiating pure joy, “Doll, I’ll take your hands on me any way you please.” 

Darcy gaped at him, “But, you’re- you-” She narrowed her eyes at him, “I thought you were gonna be some perv in a bar!” 

Bucky chuckled at her indignation, “Well, I thought you were gonna try to kick my ass.” 

Darcy grimaced, “Oh. Oops, sorry about that.” 

“S’okay. This is definitely better than any scenario I had in my head about how I’d hear my words.” 

“Same. I so don’t want to fight you anymore. I kind of want to make out with you, actually.” Darcy let her eyes wander down Bucky’s body and mentally gave fate a high five for picking her out such a cutie.

Bucky smirked down at her, “That could be arranged, I think. Maybe when you’re a little more sober.” 

“Yes, because I would like to be in full possession of all my faculties for that.” Darcy looked back and chuckled at her friend’s puzzled expressions, “We should probably go tell everyone.” 

Bucky nodded, “Alright.” 

They took a few steps, and Darcy stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking up at him very seriously as she spoke, “ _Wait_. This is very important. If they ask, you have to tell them I beat you up. Make it believeable.”

Bucky chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “You got it, doll. Should I maybe limp a little on the way over there?” 

Darcy thought this over and nodded, “Yes, actually. I would appreciate it, _soulmate_.”


	2. Soldiers Butts Drive Darcy Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve

Darcy was in love with Tony Stark. True love. A deep down, heartwrenching, neverending kind of love. The kind they wrote classic novels and award-winning films about. She wanted to marry him and bear his children. 

Well, to be more accurate, she wanted to marry his building. From the moment she and Jane had moved in, she was enchanted. Snarky, loveable AI, killer views, and a bathtub large enough to fit at least three other people (should she ever decide to host an orgy in her bathroom.) And best of all, it was totally rent free. 

Because Tony Stark was, more than anything, a big old softie and wanted all of his little ducklings under one roof and refused to take their money. A good thing, considering Jane had paid her with little more than companionship and sarcasm in the past few years and Darcy likely couldn’t afford a broom closet in the building. So, Darcy loved Tony Stark. 

What she did not love was her current predicament. She and Jane were in the process of unpacking all of Jane’s equipment, only there were about a thousand pieces of machinery and they all had to be recalibrated, _right now, Darcy._

And Jane being Jane, preferred her lumps of cobbled together crap over real, scientific equipment, which lead to Darcy standing on a table, holding a big metal dish, still as a statue while Jane flitted around her taking readings, “Jane, my arms are tired.” 

“Just a few more minutes, I promise. Then you can help me unpack the telescopes.” 

“Oh, joy,” Darcy rolled her eyes, “Can’t we just spend some more of Tony’s money to pay someone to unpack all of this for us?” 

Jane looked at her in horror, “Darcy! Do I need to remind you what happened in New Mexico when SHIELD took our stuff? How many hours did we spend fixing-” 

“Duct taping.” 

“-all of this?” 

Darcy shivered, “Maybe you’re right. That was horrendous.” 

“It was. I would like to get through this with minimal breakage.” 

“Fine. I’ll be still.”

Jane stopped writing for a moment, “Although, it is too bad Coulson is still off doing SHIELD stuff, remember the way he chipped in to help us reassemble the spectrograph after you yelled at him? That was beautiful.” 

Darcy hummed contentedly, “I do like scaring men in suits.” 

She stood still for a few more minutes, before the door to the lab swished open. Darcy tried to crane her neck back, but couldn’t see who had come in, “Who is that, Janie?” 

Thor’s booming voice traveled through the room, “It is I, Lady Darcy. And I have brought one of my friends to meet you.” 

“Ooh. Are they cute?” 

Thor pondered this question, giving it the consideration it deserved, “Yes, I believe so. Steven is a very handsome man.” 

Darcy squeaked, “Steven? Like, Steve Rogers? Total hottie Steve Rogers? You brought in Captain freaking America and I can’t even turn to look at him? I mean, you’ve seen his face. _Rude_ , Thor!” 

“My apologies, Darcy.” 

Jane sighed, “Darcy, you’re embarrassing the poor guy, he’s all red.” 

Darcy heard a soft chuckle behind her, and shrugged, “Sorry, Cap, but I always assumed I’d embarrass _myself_ when I met you. Of course, I figured it would be because I made an inappropriate comment about how cute your butt is in tights.” 

“You should see it out of them, then.” 

Darcy’s mouth fell open as she slowly dropped the hand holding the metal dish, ignoring Jane’s frustrated shouts, and turned. She stared at him, wide-eyed as he smirked up at her. The excitement of meeting her soulmate made her lightheaded. 

Literally lightheaded, as in she started to tumble off of the table, but Steve rushed forward to catch her. He gently put her on her feet as she stared up at him with a giant grin, “You said my words.” 

“You said mine first.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and play-punched him in the arm, “Ow! Dude, those muscles. Pretty sure I broke a bone or something.” 

“I’ll kiss it and make it better.” 

Darcy grinned and nodded, “Yes, you’ll do fine as a soulmate.” 

Across the room, Jane sighed and leaned against a beaming Thor, “You just had to bring him here, didn’t you? What have you done?”

 


	3. One Day I Will Find the Right Words (And They Will be Simple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Darcy  
> Apologies, this one became a monster.

Fear wasn’t a common emotion to most that belonged to Hydra. Up until SHIELD fell, Hydra was so well hidden that there was virtually no chance of discovery. They’d wormed their way into the government infrastructure and started growing like a tumor. 

And like so many villains, they were incredibly proud of how sneaky they were, how they’d pulled the wool over so many people’s eyes. They got comfortable in the knowledge that their organization was safe, and so fear became a foreign feeling. That was, up until 1989. 

That fall, the Winter Soldier was unthawed for an assignment, but the surprise came when black blurs started appearing along his collarbone. By the time he was fully awake, the blur had settled into a line of messy script bearing the words, _Oh, they didn’t tell me you were gonna be such a cutie. I am digging the scruff._

The Winter Soldier had a soulmate. 

This was terrifying to Hydra, they knew just how powerful the pull of a soulmate could be. How many people had risked their lives or started wars or abdicated thrones to be with the one that fate had chosen for them. Although the fact that he had words at all scared Hydra, the words themselves added a new facet to the situation. They weren’t the words anyone would have expected the Soldier to have, no pleas for mercy, or cries for help, no fear at all. Quite the opposite, actually. The fact that at some point in the future someone would see their perfectly crafted weapon and think that he was cute was a horrifying thought. 

They decided, as they had so many times before, to take away that decision from their Soldier. He would never be allowed to see the mark, never even know about it. Then, if somehow he did meet his soulmate, he wouldn’t even realize the importance of what they said. Furthermore, they forbade him from speaking to anyone. Go in, do the mission, stay in line, come back. That was what the Soldier was supposed to do. 

Because of this, the first time that Bucky Barnes saw his soulmark was on a rainy summer day at the Avengers facility. Steve had brought him back, gotten him settled in, and introduced him to some good people who were helping him get his mind right. He still wasn’t completely healed, probably wouldn’t ever be, but he knew who he was, and who Steve was, and he was processing everything that had happened to him. He’d made friends, first Sam, then Thor. Natasha, Clint, even Tony, although Bucky’s part in his parents death had been a big road bump there. They’d all had a lot to cope with. 

The discovery of a soulmark was brand new, though. He couldn’t remember having one at all in his past life. He eventually asked Steve, who grinned softly at him, “No, Buck. That’s brand new. I saw it the night we brought you in. I don’t know who it is, but they’re gonna be a firecracker.” 

Bucky had all but assumed that that part of his life was over. What person would want to be with someone like him? What person could look at him and decide that he was a ‘cutie’ and not a threat? He just assumed it was a mistake. Perhaps that soulmate had been intended for the man he’d been a long time ago, and he made his peace with it, although he never stopped thinking about who it might be. 

A few months after Bucky arrived at the facility, Tony decided to host a little get-together to celebrate the arrival of a new scientist and her assistant. Bucky was a little reluctant to go. New people sometimes made him antsy, but Thor assured him that Dr. Foster, who he was dating, and her assistant were both wonderful people and would welcome him with open arms and that it would mean a lot to him to be there. 

The night of the party, Bucky walked in with Steve and Sam, scoped out the room and immediately saw the two new faces. Both ladies were brunette, the smaller one was wrapped around Thor, smiling at her friend who was arm wrestling with Clint. Bucky watched as she lost round after round, grinning and shrieking the whole time. He told himself that he was watching because she was new and he was just assessing the situation, but that wasn’t the full reason. 

At the heart of things, he was still Bucky Barnes, and Bucky Barnes always paid attention when a pretty girl was around. And she was gorgeous, killer curves, pouty lips, and a laugh that sounded like music. Eventually, she claimed Clint the ‘Arm Wrestling Victor’ and Thor steered her and her friend over to where Bucky, Steve, and Sam were standing. 

Thor wrapped his arm around the girls, “You all made it, I’m glad to see. Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Jane Foster, world renowned astrophysicist and also my soulmate.” 

Jane blushed as she gave a little wave, “Hello. It’s nice to meet you all.” 

Before he had the chance to introduce the other lady, Tony yelled across the room, “Hey, Lewis! Get over here, I want in on the arm wrestling thing. I know if bird boy here can beat you, so can I.” 

“Oh hell no, I’m gonna kick your ass, Stark!” The woman said, rushing back across the room. 

Thor pointed at her retreating form, “And that was Lady Darcy, my Jane’s assistant and our friend. She is very- _lively_.” 

Jane squinted, “Yes, lively is a good word, I suppose.” 

“Once she beats Tony, I will make sure she introduces herself properly,” Thor promised. 

The rest of the party wasn’t so bad. Bucky mostly stayed in his little group, but every once in awhile, some of the old Bucky would come out and he would find himself laughing and having fun. It was nice. 

He had broken away from his group to grab a soda when someone appeared beside him. It was Darcy, Thor’s friend, and she just looked him over, assessing him with those big blue eyes, “Oh, they didn’t tell me you were gonna be such a cutie. I am digging the scruff.” 

Bucky forced himself to remain calm, his face not betraying any of the shock of the moment. He stared down at her, waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his chest. The grin on her face fell as the seconds ticked by. 

Without saying a word, Bucky took the coward’s way out and stepped away from her, hurriedly leaving the room. Steve followed a few seconds later, finding Bucky outside, “What happened in there, Buck? You were doing so well.” 

Bucky looked at his friend with wide eyes, “She’s in there, Stevie.” 

“Who? Who’s in there? What’s got you all upset?” 

Bucky paced the courtyard, “That girl in there. Thor’s friend. She said my words.” 

“Darcy?” 

“Yeah, her.” 

Steve thought for a moment, finally looking at Bucky with a soft smile on his face, “That’s not a bad thing, Bucky. What did she say when you said her words?” 

Bucky stopped pacing, “Well, I didn’t exactly say anything.” 

“Wait. So, she thinks you just stormed out for no reason? Buck, you probably hurt her feelings.” 

“I just wasn’t expecting that.” 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, “I know. I met her earlier, though. She’s a sweet girl. A firecracker, too, just I said she’d be.” 

Bucky smiled, “What am I getting myself into?” 

Steve laughed and steered him back inside, “I don’t know. You are gonna have to talk to her, though,” he raised an eyebrow at Bucky, “Look at me giving you advice, I thought I was supposed to be the one that was bad with the ladies.” 

Bucky shoved him to the side playfully, “Shut up, punk.” 

When they reentered the party, both Darcy and Dr. Foster had left and Thor came over, “James, Lady Darcy wanted to apologize. She meant no offense with whatever she said. She simply speaks her mind at times.” 

“No, she didn’t offend me. I just had to get away for a moment. Where did she go? I’d like to speak to her.” 

“She and my Jane had a busy day traveling and have retired to their rooms.” 

“Oh, ok. Well, thanks anyway.” 

Bucky left the party, headed back to his room, when Steve ran up behind him, “Hey! I found out which apartment is Darcy’s if you want to go talk to her.” 

Bucky grinned, following the directions to the door Steve had told him was Darcy’s. He took in a breath and steadied himself before knocking softly. A few moments later, the door opened, and Darcy stood there. She had changed out of her party dress and was wearing pajamas covered in little cats. “Umm, hey,” she said in a surprised voice. 

Bucky froze, still trying to find the right words to say to her. He’d thought about how he’d respond to her words from the moment he read them. On the bad days, he could come up with little more than a snarky comment about how murderers weren’t cute. On the good days, the old Bucky would come out and he’d plan all the ways he could turn on the charm.

Today wasn’t a particularly good day or a particularly bad day, and even though he’d planned and worried about what he would say, he still didn’t know what would be the right words. Darcy just stared at him, staring at her, before stepping aside, “You wanna come in?” 

Bucky gave a rough nod and stalked into her apartment. She watched him with wide eyes, before the silence got to be too much and she started talking, “Ok, so I feel like I offended you earlier or something. Maybe by calling you a cutie? Like maybe you thought I was being demeaning or rude or something, and that was totally not my intention, like at all. I mean, I know I shouldn’t call the Winter Soldier cute,” She shook her head in frustration, “Not that you’re the Winter Soldier anymore. You’re just Bucky now. Well, not _just_ Bucky, like you’re not enough, but you know what I mean. You’re you again. Or at least that’s what Steve was saying. He’s a cool guy,” she pointed at Bucky, “And I mean, I’m sure you’re cool too. I just want to say sorry if I did offend you. Honestly, sometimes me and common sense just don’t get along. Like, my mouth just starts spouting off things before I can think it through all the way. I feel really bad about it, and now you’re here and I can’t stop rambling, and you probably think I’m a crazy person, so yeah.” 

She breathlessly finished her epic speech, her mouth opening again for a possible round two, but she just shut it back and nodded. Bucky let out a soft laugh, “You sure can talk, can’t ya?” 

It wasn’t any of the responses he’d planned, it kind of just came out. Darcy’s mouth dropped open again as she stared at him with a renewed interest. She stepped forward and studied him, her lips curving up into a grin, “I think you actually made me speechless.” 

“I’m guessing that’s not a common thing?” 

She let out a laugh, “No, not really. Of course it’s not every day someone says my words. Please tell me that I said yours.” 

Bucky just nodded and pulled down the neck of his shirt to show her. Her eyes lit up as she traced the letters splashed across his skin, “No wonder you took off like a bat out of hell. Sorry you had to go around branded a cutie.” 

“‘S’okay.” 

Darcy grinned at him, “You wanna see yours?” 

He nodded and watched as she lifted the hem of her shirt and he saw the words he’d just spoken wrapped around the bottom of her ribs. With a small glance at her to make sure it was alright, Bucky traced the lines with his fingertips. Darcy let out a soft sigh and he looked up to see a hazy look in her eyes, “Hmm, cutie may not have been the right word.” 

“What word are you thinking of now?” 

She pulled her shirt down and bit her lip, grinning as Bucky’s eyes darted down to look at her mouth, “Take me out, Sargeant, and I’ll let you know what I can come up with.” 

“Yes ma’am. You free tomorrow night?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Bucky nodded, “I’ll pick you up at 7.” 

“It’s a date,” she grinned at him. 

Bucky gave her a small smile and turned to leave. He stepped through the door just as she called his name. He turned back just as she caught up with him, standing on tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. She pulled back and shook her head, “Nope, definitely not cute. See you tomorrow!” 

Bucky stood in the hallway, shaking his head. He'd be certain to help Darcy find just the right word.


	4. Fly Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Darcy

Tony Stark was a dead man. 

In the one month that Darcy had been his assistant, he’d started two fires, left the country without telling her three times, blocked her from entering his lab floor for four days straight, and reprogrammed JARVIS to forget the English language whenever she asked where he was. 

All to avoid doing paperwork. And it wasn’t like he even had to do the paperwork, Darcy did it for him, he literally just had to sign it. 

So now, Darcy had all of these people hounding her because Important Things That Needed To Be Signed ASAP were not being signed, which meant that Darcy had grown desperate and was forced to call in the big guns. The big guns being Pepper, of course. Pepper did her thing and, voila, Tony was suddenly totally capable of holding a pen and signing his name. Miraculous. 

Once Pepper had put Tony in line, Darcy gathered up all of the paperwork that needed to be signed (plus a few extra forms that didn’t, just to be difficult) and lugged them upstairs to the lab. 

When the doors slid open, Darcy could see that Tony was hard at work at one of his stations, and another man was sitting beside the table, watching him work on a big hunk of metal. 

“Tony!” 

Tony waved a screwdriver at her, not even glancing up from his work, “Not now. I’m busy now. Later, I promise.” 

Darcy strode across the room and plopped the pile of papers in front of him, “Sure, while I’m waiting I’ll just call Pepper and have a little chat.” 

With a sigh, Tony put down the screwdriver and pulled the forms closer. Darcy leaned forward and channeled Natalie Rushman, “I need your impression, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony looked at her in horror, “You have got to stop spending so much time with Natasha.” 

Darcy grinned in triumph and placed her pink marabou feather pen on top of the papers, “I will not. I love her. She’s my hero.” 

“You’re relentless, you know that?” 

“Why thank you, Tony.” 

Tony glared at her as he hefted the pile of papers and started carrying them to his desk across the lab, “Yeah, yeah. Well, at least entertain our newest Avenger, please,” Tony pointed at the man taking in the scene with a smirk, “This is Sam Wilson, Cap’s friend. Also known as Falcon. Sam, this is Darcy. My assistant, and also the biggest pain in my ass.”

Darcy shot him a fond grin, “Aww, I love you too, Tony. Now, go. Sign your life away, please.” 

Once Tony was settled in, signing his paperwork and grumbling about how unfair it was to make him _do things he hated_ , Darcy turned with renewed interest to the other man. She’d heard all about him from Nat and Steve, had seen him in action in the footage from D.C., but hadn’t actually met the guy. And truth be told, he sounded like a total badass. A badass that was inevitably going to cause her mountains of paperwork. 

They stared at each other with matching grins, before Darcy turned to examine the pile of metal on the table beside her. His wings. Oh yeah, so much paperwork. 

She turned back to the man with a look that she hoped fully conveyed how unimpressed she was, “You had to be a flying one, didn’t you? What on Earth could I possibly have done to deserve another flying one?” 

The man eyes widened as his grin got wider, “I don’t know, but it must have been something good.” 

A shocked laugh bubbled out of Darcy’s throat, “No way. My soulmate is not an Avenger.” 

“Looks that way. You not up for the challenge?” 

Darcy arched an eyebrow, the poor guy didn’t have a clue who he was talking to, “Believe me, I think I can handle you.” 

His grin just grew wider, “We’ll see.” 

“Yes, we will. Hey, Tony?” Darcy called over to her boss, “How long is it going to take to finish fixing these wings?” 

“Maybe an hour. Why?” 

“My soulmate is gonna take me for a ride, so put a rush on it, please.” 

Tony was in the background freaking out about them being soulmates and about how destiny was taking place _in his lab_ , but they both just ignored him. Sam cocked an eyebrow playfully, “I thought you didn’t like the wings.” 

Darcy shook her head, “Not true. I definitely like the wings. Very cool. Very hot. I am very much cool with my soulmate being able to fly. It’s when Avengers start flying that I have issues. Thor, Rhodey, that one over there,” she pointed to Tony, “So much paperwork and stress. Not to mention that you guys are known for making some incredibly stupid decisions, and it’s easier to yell at you when you’re on solid ground.” 

“You don’t consider taking a civilian up in the air for a joyride a stupid decision?” 

Darcy considered this, “Not when I’m the civilian. Plus, I’ve seen you carry Steve like a mama cat carrying a kitten. I’m almost certain you can carry me.” 

“Oh, I have no doubt. I just got you, there’s no way I’m letting you go now.” 

Darcy didn’t bother hiding the grin on her face, “Alright. Well, I figure that Tony’s got at least an hour of paperwork ahead of him, and then another hour to fix the wings. You wanna go kill some time together? I’ll let you buy me a cup of coffee.” 

Sam stood and offered Darcy his arm to loop hers through, “I can’t resist an offer like that.” 

As they walked down the hall arm in arm, Darcy nodded, “Maybe I can get used to a flying one.”


	5. Listen Closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Darcy

Everyone wrongly assumed that the serum made Steve invincible. Sure, it took a lot more to take him down, but as he’d seen in D.C., it was absolutely possible.

Luckily, Steve had a good group that had his back and he’d never taken a hit quite as bad as the one Bucky had handed out on that helicarrier. Most missions he got to come home not too worse for the wear, at least physically. He’d have a few bumps and bruises, most of which would heal by the next morning.

This mission, however, was a bad one. Well, good, in that they all got to come home in one piece. Bad, in that Steve had not gotten away unscathed. The giant fanged creature that was destroying Queens was a nasty one, and got in some hard hits. If Steve were being generous, he would say that it tossed him around like a cat playing with a mouse before they were able to get control. The claws had cut and scraped him, and he’d lost a good deal of blood.

By the time they all dragged back into the Tower, Steve was feeling very faint. He followed Thor into the common room, where two small brunettes ran up and gave his teammate big hugs, fussing over his injuries. He didn’t recognize the women, but a voice in his head reminded him that Thor’s lady friend, the scientist Jane Foster, and her assistant had moved into the Tower that day.

Steve leaned against the countertop, feeling his head get woozy and seeing the room get hazy. The voice in his head went on repeat: _Don’t pass out. Don’t pass out. Don’t pass out._ He noticed that one of the women had come to stand in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

_Don’t pass out._

She lay her hand on his arm and looked up, her lips moving as she said something.

_Don’t pass out. Don’t pass out._

After a beat, she glanced back at Thor. Within moments, Thor appeared at Steve’s side and helped him into a chair, pressing a bottle of water and a towel into Steve’s hands.

_Don’t pass out._

Steve began to feel his head clear, the world righted itself again, and Steve’s vision was filled with the girl from earlier. He couldn’t help but notice, now that his body was healing itself and he wasn’t struggling to stay upright, that she was a gorgeous girl, and that she was looking very nervous about something. Thor’s voice boomed to his right and he turned to hear the big man ask, “Are you alright, Steven? Lady Darcy is quite concerned about you.”

Steve frowned and turned to the woman who was still staring at him with worry filling her big blue eyes. Steve shook his head, “My apologies… Lady Darcy. I’m fine, just need a good night’s sleep,” he finished with an embarrassed chuckle.

Lady Darcy, who had started cleaning a scrape on his arm, paused, her eyes darting up to his. She looked like she was waiting on him to say something, and Steve realized she was still holding a bloody towel, “Oh! Sorry, you don’t have to do that.”

Steve took the towel and started attending to his wounds, opening the first aid kit that Clint had brought over to him. The girl, Darcy, took a step back and Steve noticed her cheeks had flushed a pretty pink. Her face, though, had an unreadable expression on it, like she looked upset about something. A few minutes later, she quickly muttered something about unpacking and fled from the room.

*****

Darcy was not a happy girl. When she was little, her words had given her the biggest thrill. Someday, her soulmate was going to call her Lady Darcy, like she was royalty or something. Exciting stuff for a little kid.

Later, she would read cheesy romance novels and imagine outrageous scenarios about how they’d meet. Darcy would be in danger, and out of nowhere her knight in shining armor would show up and save her, maybe getting hurt in the process. Darcy would nurse him back to health and they would live happily ever after. Probably in his castle, because why daydream if you’re not gonna daydream big?

Then she met Thor and he christened her Lady Darcy and she began to imagine an entirely different type of soulmate. One of Thor’s Asgardian pals would come down to Earth and vanquish an enemy or go on a quest to win her hand. It would be very daring, and Darcy would swoon at the heroics of it all.

No matter what story she imagined, her soulmate was always happy to meet her. She never even imagined he wouldn’t care.

Enter Steve Rogers.

The moment he’d said her words, her heart had filled. She felt a rush of emotion, a sense of _yep, this is it._ He’d said her words and then pretended he hadn’t. Hadn’t even reacted to her saying his words, other than a look on his face like he might throw up. He hadn’t even felt the need to speak to her at all until Thor had pointed out that Darcy had asked him a question. Then her world stopped, only to start spinning erratically again once she realized just who Steve Rogers was.

She had to get away from him, so she made an excuse and jetted. Once she was in her room, Darcy kicked an unopened box sitting in her hallway, curses pouring from her mouth, “Just my fucking luck. I finally find the guy and he's a total ass. How dare he just ignore me like that? I'm a total prize.”

*****

Steve wandered into the kitchen after his workout, planning on making himself a few sandwiches and chowing down. He scanned the room as he walked in, his eyes landing on the figure sitting on a barstool eating some ice cream. Darcy. When she saw him, she focused all of her attention back into her bowl.

Steve went to work making his lunch, and when she finished, she put her bowl in the dishwasher and began to walk out. Steve sensed, rather than saw, her hesitate. She shifted between her feet and turned back to him, “Can I talk to you for a second, Captain?”

“Yes, of course, Miss Lewis.” Steve was surprised that Darcy was speaking to him, she’d all but totally ignored him since their first meeting. Team dinners, movie nights, even passing each other in the hallways, she seemed determined to not acknowledge his presence.

And he didn’t understand why, didn’t know what he had done to offend her so. No one else seemed to know what her issue was, no one else really even noticed her removing herself from any room he was in. Except Natasha, of course. She noticed everything. Didn’t give Steve any sort of clue of what she knew, just glanced between the two of them with a raised eyebrow and a tinge of judgement towards Steve.

It upset Steve. He knew that Darcy was a good person, he only had to watch her around the others to see that. She had tucked them all under her wings, and left Steve out as if he never existed. It felt like before the serum, the way certain girls had pretended they couldn’t see him, because he was shorter and skinnier and had strong opinions. But Steve knew this wasn’t it. The dislike emanating from Darcy felt personal. He’d hurt her somehow, but damn if he knew what he’d done.

Darcy visibly steeled herself, taking a deep breath, “Well, I just feel like there's this huge elephant in the room, and normally I'm all for pretending everything's fine. Fake it til you make it, all of that, but things are awkward between us. Maybe they always will be, just because of who we are, but I think that it's for everyone's best interests for us to just get along.”

She gestured to the room around them, “We live in the same place, we work in the same place, we have the same friends. We’re adults. So I get why you aren't announcing our situation to the world, but I just really think that we need to be friends.”

Steve stared at her a moment, incredibly confused. She had a hesitant look on her face like she thought that she shouldn’t have said what she just said, but if Steve were completely honest, he had no idea what she was talking about. “So, can we? Be friends?”

Steve nodded slowly, he still wasn’t sure why she was asking to be his friend. He agreed anyway, “Yes, we can be friends.”

Darcy looked for a moment like she wanted to say more, but eventually gave a decisive nod, “Ok. Well, thank you. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Steve watched as she left the kitchen and stood, baffled, at what had just happened. He knew he wasn’t the best at reading girls, but this was bad even for him. Something had to be going on that he didn’t realize. “Hey, Jarvis? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”

“That thing that just happened. With Darcy. Do you know what that was about?”

“I believe so, Captain Rogers,” the A.I. hesitated, “It is likely that Miss Lewis is still upset about your initial meeting.”

That told Steve absolutely nothing, “What about it?”

“You did not react to Miss Lewis’s words and I believe it hurt her feelings.”

“Words…what are you talking about?”

The A.I. was silent as if trying to decipher something, “Captain, after reviewing the footage, I must ask you a question. Do you remember what Miss Lewis said to you the first time you met?”

Steve thought for a moment, “No, I was pretty focused on not passing out.”

The A.I. responded gently, “Captain, if you would, please view this footage.”

A video hologram started playing and Steve watched the scene from the week before play out. He watched as he stumbled into the room, a calm, if slightly pained, look on his face, even though he knew that in that moment he was falling apart underneath his stoic exterior. Darcy checked on Thor, and seeing that he was in one piece, hurried over to Steve, where she checked him over for injuries. She lay a hand on his arm, and looked up at him and the words tumbled out of her mouth, “Captain? You ok? You’re not looking so hot. I mean, you are, but also you look like you might die.”

Time stopped for Steve. Those were his words. He could feel a slight tingle weave through the script that wrapped around his shoulder as soon as he heard them.

His hand reached up to rub the place where they lay, and watched the video as he stared at Darcy, not reacting at all to what she’d said. Steve watched as Thor prompted video Steve to respond, and he got to view Darcy’s reaction to her words. She paused in her ministrations and looked up at him like he’d hung the moon.

Pure joy turned to confusion and hurt as she realized he wasn’t acknowledging her as his soulmate. Looking back, Steve could see how painful that must have been for her, to think that Steve didn’t want her. He watched as she stepped back as if she’d been slapped, hand drifting down to rub along her hip. A few minutes later, she had a brief conversation with Dr. Foster and slipped from the room.

Steve felt strange, he didn’t technically know the girl, but watching her walk away like that hurt him. She was his soulmate, and she thought he didn’t want her, and that was unacceptable. Steve needed a plan.

Steve copied his words down on a piece of paper and went upstairs to the lab. Darcy was just inside, readjusting an antennae on something, “Darcy- Miss Lewis? May I speak with you out in the hallway?”

Darcy tilted her head in his direction, staring at him suspiciously. Steve felt she was probably weighing a pros/cons list in her head, but something must have tipped the scales in his favor, because she nodded and headed out of the door. She leaned against the wall and stared at him, arms crossed, “What can I do for you, Captain?”

Her voice was polite, yet distant. Kind, yet wary. Steve pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, “Will you read this for me?”

She slowly unfolded the paper, her eyes flashing up at him as she read what was on there, “Is this some kind of joke?”

Steve shook his head, “No, wha-”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“That’s not it, I promise. I just- I’m trying to tell you something here. Please trust me. We’re friends, right?”

Steve echoed Darcy’s words about being friends back to her and maybe it was that, or his earnest expression, but she didn’t storm back into the lab, or slap him, or cuss him out. Reactions that, Steve now realized, would have all been appropriate considering she thought he was mocking her. Steve gestured to the paper, “Just read it, ok?”

Darcy pursed her lips and took a deep breath, “Captain? You ok? You’re not looking so hot. I mean, you are, but also you look like you might die.”

When she was finished, she looked back up at him, jaw tensed and eyebrow arched, just waiting for his response.

Steve grinned at her, “My apologies… Lady Darcy. I’m fine, just need a good night’s sleep.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Ok, so what was the purpose to that?”

“I just wanted to see what it was like.”

“What what was like?” Steve could hear the frustration in her voice.

“The other day, when you said my words, I was about to pass out. I didn’t hear a word you said. I didn’t know I’d said your words until Jarvis showed me earlier.”

Darcy’s looked at him in shock, thinking over what he’d said. She asked him in a soft voice, “You didn’t know?”

“I had no clue, honest. I never would have acted like that if I’d known. I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

She thought this over, “What does this mean? For us?”

“Well, I’d like to get to know you. I meant what I said about us being friends. But I think we could be more. Fate put us together for a reason.”

A smile broke out over Darcy’s face and Steve thought it might be one of the loveliest things he’d ever seen, “Yeah, I agree.”

She turned back towards the lab and motioned for him to follow her, “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour of the lab and you can let me in on all of the things you have planned to make this whole misunderstanding up to me.”


	6. Tell All the Truth But Tell It Slant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Clint

“This seems like a bad idea.”

The fact that no one disagreed with Darcy should have been a red flag. She wouldn’t have agreed to be a part of these shenanigans at all had it not been for Bruce. She could easily say no to Tony, Pepper had trained her extensively on the many ways to nip his ridiculous ideas in the bud. Jane too, for Darcy had a fool-proof, Jane-specific, dismissive eye roll that the scientist knew meant, ‘ _No ma’am. Not again. Science! will not defeat me this time. Stop asking._ ’

Bruce, though. Bruce was her good child. He ate when he was supposed to, slept like a real person, never got lippy with her, and she was inclined to give him a little more leeway than the others.

So, when he asked her oh-so-nicely to test something he’d been working on with Tony, Darcy just went with it. She trusted him to be sensible about the situation. Of course, the fact that she was testing a truth serum was a bit unnerving. But Bruce promised to watch a Harry Potter marathon with Darcy, as well as to name it Veritaserum, should it work. Also, Tony would be kept far away from the lab, to prevent any excess embarrassment, so Darcy agreed to help.

She entered the lab slowly, peeking over Bruce’s shoulder to look at his chicken scratch notes. He turned back with shy smile, “Are you ready, Darcy?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Darcy hopped up on the lab table, where Bruce fitted her to some monitors and gave her a tiny cup filled with a clear liquid. Darcy took a tiny sniff, it smelled slightly sweet. She looked up into Bruce’s patient eyes and shrugged, “Here goes nothing,” and tossed it back like a shot. Darcy felt the liquid move through her body like syrup. She felt her limbs get loose and a wave of uninhibited freedom pulse through her.

“How was it?”

Darcy shrugged, “Ehh. Not the worst thing I’ve ever tasted. I’m not sure if it’s working though, I’m not having any urge to tell the truth. Like, I don’t want to tell you that you are adorable and one of my absolute favorites. I mean, you are just the coolest guy. And super adorable, I have to resist the urge to ruffle your hair whenever I walk by. Too cute. And the Hulk? Love him. He’s just a big old softie. Like, remember how I sent him that secret admirer card for Valentine’s? Well, no you didn’t, because it really was a secret. But it was totally me. I even got Jarvis in on it, right J?”

A soft British voice drifted down from the speakers, “Miss Lewis, it appears that the serum was a success. And might I suggest that you stop speaking, as there are some things that I am certain you wouldn’t like to reveal.”

Darcy clapped her hands over her mouth, “Oh, thanks J. I wouldn’t want to accidentally tell everyone that I was the one who reprogrammed you to play, ‘Barbie Girl’ on a loop every time Tony went into his lab for that one week. Oh man, he nearly lost his mind. And remember the time I found that vintage poster of Cap in his patriotic booty shorts and kept hiding it around his apartment? _Hilarious_. And the time I-”

“Miss Lewis, I really must insist you stop there.”

Darcy took a breath and nodded, “Gotcha. Lips sealed.”

Bruce was rapidly taking notes and checking her vitals. Darcy didn’t even realize that her little confession session had gotten Jane’s attention, until she spoke, “Last year, that conference in Munich. Were you really too sick to go?”

“Umm, I would really like to not answer the question.”

Jane shrieked, “Darcy!”

“Hey, you can’t be mad about that, it sounded so boring. And technically I was sick, I had a pretty wicked hangover that next morning. So, really it was like foreshadowing.”

At that moment, a man walked into the lab. Darcy recognized him immediately as Clint Barton. She’d seen him around in New Mexico, and on the news doing his Avenger thing. And of course, she’d heard his name every once in awhile since moving to the Tower, but he’d been gone on missions, and Jane had dragged Darcy all over the world chasing stars, and somehow they’d never been properly introduced. Regardless, Darcy knew who he was and that she wanted to do obscene things to him.

She glanced over, wide-eyed, at Jane, who had an evil smirk on her face, and promptly slapped her hand over her own mouth. No way was she going to embarrass herself in front of Hawkeye. Bruce greeted him, “Hey, Clint. If you’re looking for Tony, he’s upstairs. He is banned from this floor today.”

“Yeah, I know. He told me to come up here and see you about something. He said to mention Operation Barbie Girl?”

Bruce looked nervous at that, Clint just looked confused, but Darcy’s heart sank. She’d been found out. And set up. Tony knew that Clint would come up here and Darcy would undoubtedly embarrass herself when she saw him, in retribution for a harmless prank. In fairness, it hadn’t even been her most evil one.

Bruce, who was now no longer her favorite, gave in to his part in Tony’s evil plan, motioning to Darcy and Jane, “Clint, have you met Dr. Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis?”

Jane said hello, and looked to Darcy, a mischievous glint her eyes. Darcy just bit her lip and gave a tiny wave. Clint returned her wave with a crooked grin and opened his mouth to say hello. That was when the floodgates opened.

“You’re pretty. Has anyone ever told you that? Because you are incredibly hot. I’m just saying, there’s a lot of lust in my heart right now. The arms, the archery, the butt. A+. 10/10, would ogle again. Really, you’ve inspired some filthy thoughts in my head,” Darcy rambled on, “Just… hot. I’ve thought so since you were our babysitter that one time. Not that I could tell you, because I was super distracted by your arms, and I probably would have just babbled on about how I’d like to climb you like a tree... Kind of like I’m doing right now.”

Darcy trailed off and looked helplessly across the lab, “Jane, dear, can you please get me away from Hawkeye before I tell him about that thing I want him to do to me?”

Clint looked confused and shocked, and Darcy would bet that he’d never want to speak to her again after she’d just word-vomited all over him. Jane took no pity on Darcy, an evil smirk on her face, “No way. Now, was that the thing you told me about in _Munich_? At the science conference? Because I’m not sure I remember, but I’m sure we’d all like to hear it.”

Darcy wanted to crawl under the table. She had trouble keeping her thoughts inside on a regular day, but whatever poison Bruce had given her was making her want to spill every word in her head. She clamped her lips tight and shook her head, glaring at Jane.

“Yeah, I think I’d kinda like to hear it.”

She whirled around to see Clint, a smug grin on his face.

Darcy’s jaw dropped, “You said my words. Did I say yours?” She then considered this, “Oh please god, tell me my embarrassment isn’t permanently inscribed on your body.”

Clint shrugged and lifted his shirt, showing Darcy the loopy writing swirling around his torso. She could very clearly pick out the words _lust_ and _hot_ and immediately wanted to die, “I am so sorry. Honestly. Bruce made me take a truth serum, and it’s making everything in my head fall out of my mouth, I can’t even stop it. And now I’m looking at you, and you have a look on your face and I can’t stop thinking about how I want to make out with you. And seriously, dude? You wore a sleeveless shirt on purpose, you must know what those things do to people. It’s unfair.”

Darcy grimaced, “And Jane over there is supposed to be my best friend, but really she’s evil and totally cruel, trying to get me to embarrass myself by saying that thing that I don’t want to say in front of you. I mean, we haven’t even been properly introduced and I’ve already dug myself a Grand Canyon sized hole. It’s terrible.”

Clint stepped forward, hand out for a handshake, “Clint Barton, soulmate, nice to meet you.”

Darcy sighed dejectedly, but put her hand in his, “Darcy Lewis, also soulmate. Sorry I can’t stop talking.”

He chuckled, “It’s ok. And now we’ve been properly introduced, so you can keep saying inappropriate things to me.”

“I’d love to, but first, “ Darcy put up a finger and turned to Bruce, “Please tell me you have some sort of antidote cooked up over there. I’d like to go back to regular Darcy levels of mortification.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.”

Bruce poured out some liquid from a beaker and Darcy swallowed it. That loose feeling disappeared, and Darcy began feeling more like herself. At any rate, she didn’t feel the need to tell everyone things they didn’t need to hear. “Darcy, I apologize for any undue embarrassment this has caused you.”

“It’s ok, Bruce,” Darcy sighed.

“On the bright side, at least we know it works.”

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Darcy hopped off the table and looked around the room, “Well, this has been fun, but I think I’m going to go hide in my room for a few days. Bruce, good work, I hate it. Jane, you owe me big time. Soulmate, sorry again. Next time I promise to be a little more socially acceptable.”

She gave a quick wave and hurried from the room. She wished she could erase the last ten minutes from hers and everyone else’s brains. Darcy heard footsteps rushing to her side, but she kept walking, Clint appearing in the corner of her eye. After a few steps, he broke the silence, “We’re cool, right? I mean, you know with the whole soulmate thing?”

“Yeah. We’re cool. I’m glad it’s you, if that means anything. I just kind of wish I’d made a better first impression.”

Clint chuckled, “You made a memorable impression, that is good enough for me. I kind of liked having those words on me. Always made me laugh, thinking about what kinda person I had coming for me. Made me feel good, too, I’m not ashamed to admit. Good feeling, knowing I was gonna inspire that in someone,” he grimaced, “Although, the babysitter part made me little nervous. I was convinced you were gonna be a preteen or something.”

Darcy grinned, “Nope, fully functioning adult, here.”

“That’s a real good thing, because I’d really like to hear more about that thing you want me to do to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s really more of a third date thing, anyway," Darcy considered this a moment, "Oh what the hell, you are my soulmate. Make it a first date kind of thing.”

“Does being sexually harassed via truth serum count as a first date?”

Darcy hummed, “Huh. Good question. Let’s just go ahead and say that it totally does.”


	7. Twinsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on [Tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/) :)

If she’d told Jane once, she’d told her a million times; her equipment was a hazard to all of mankind. Machines capable of ripping apart space and time held together by an assortment of office supplies, random bits of metal, and obscene amounts of duct tape. 

It was a disaster waiting to happen, but Jane was set in her ways and refused to use her Stark research money on anything other than a new top-of-the-line coffee machine and slightly better quality office supplies to hold her creations together. So, it was only a matter of time before something went wrong, and Darcy’s luck being what it was, of course she was right in the line of fire. 

She’d just returned to the lab to finish typing up some notes while Janey slept, and was distracted by a whirring sound coming from one of the machines. She went over and started pushing buttons, willing to risk the wrath of Jane if it meant not getting blown up. That was the moment the whirring changed to a full blown clanging, and suddenly the side flew off, a hunk of metal knocking into Darcy’s face. Darcy yanked the plug on the machine and it powered down, a few final wisps of smoke floating out. 

“Ow,” Darcy whined, reaching up to touch her aching face, just as a warm trickle traveled down her brow. She rushed over to the reflective surface of the lab windows and saw that the metal that had hit her had cut her forehead, and her face was already starting to bruise. 

Sighing, she grabbed a small towel to press against her face and headed up to the medbay. The doctor patched her up and sent her to sit in the waiting room until they could bring her some painkillers. Which was a good thing, because Darcy’s face was swollen and throbbing at this point. 

She delicately felt her face, mumbling angrily to herself, “Stupid science, why do these things keep happening? Literally every injury I’ve had since I met Jane can be traced back to science. The fucking worst.” 

Her words faded out as a man walked into the waiting room. Blond, buff, and even more roughed up than Darcy. He had scratches and bruises and was limping a little, and looked dead on his feet. 

Still, he shot her a tired grin when he saw her and motioned between their individual black eyes. “Hey, we match,” he said, as he flopped into the chair right beside Darcy. 

Ignoring the pain in her face, Darcy broke into a grin and twisted to face him. She gave him a brief once over and shook her head, “Ok, I take back everything bad I ever said about science, because this is totally worth the headache.” 

The man she now recognized as Clint, former SHIELD agent and current Avenger, sat up in his chair and studied her, “Do you mean to tell me I was on guard duty for my soulmate back in New Mexico and didn’t even know it?” 

Darcy shrugged, “Small world?” 

“Guess so. Y’know, Coulson forbade me from talking to you back then. Said it would only lead to trouble and a possible stress ulcer for him,” he shook his head fondly, “Let me officially introduce myself, Clint Barton.” 

“And let’s pretend you haven’t read my SHIELD file and therefore know all of the embarrassing details of my life; I’m Darcy.” 

“Nice to meet you, Darcy,” Clint’s face darkened as he looked her over, gesturing towards her injuries, “Someone do that to you?” 

“Oh no, it was a lab accident. Which will not be happening again, because I plan on getting a bonus as well as some personal days out of this, and also I have full plans to physically destroy some scientific equipment.” 

Clint nodded, “Well let me know if you need assistance. I’m good with a sledgehammer.” 

“Yeah, I will.” 

Clint watched her for a moment, “When we’re all healed up, you wanna go to dinner or get drinks or something?” 

“I’d love that. Or,” Darcy paused as the doctor came in and gave her her medication and motioned Clint into the exam room, “Or we could just load up on painkillers and go lay on my couch and watch cartoons.” 

Clint grinned and gave her a thumbs up, “Now I see why we’re soulmates. I’ll be there soon.”


	8. You Know What Happens When You Assume...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky

A full month after he had allowed Steve to bring him in, Bucky found himself standing in the kitchen of the new Avengers facility. Steve was cooking them breakfast and Bucky had claimed the stool in the corner as his own. 

Even now, he felt the need to keep the wall at his back, have his eyes on a steady swivel around the room. Because of this, he saw the very moment the three figures came into the room. Thor, who he had already met, and two dark-haired women. They stopped to speak to Steve and then Thor gestured to the two ladies towards where Bucky was sitting. Thor introduced them as Dr. Jane Foster, and her assistant Darcy Lewis. Bucky nodded at the women and they waved in his direction. 

Steve brought him his pancakes and Bucky started eating, choosing to stay seated across the kitchen. He wasn’t actively trying to be unsocial, but he couldn’t help it sometimes when he was in a new place or around new people. He hadn’t quite gotten used to behaving like a real person again. 

He could sense someone coming towards him and Bucky looked up as one of the women appeared across the counter from him, grinning in his direction. It was the one named Darcy. 

He’d heard all kinds of stories from Steve and Thor about her, she seemed like a real great girl. He nodded, “Hello.” 

“Hello. It’s good to have you here,” she cocked her thumb back to point at Steve, “You know, that one back there ‘bout went crazy looking for you. I mean, you’ve known him forever, you know how he can be.” 

For the first time, Bucky heard the words that were scrawled in a loopy script down the side of his ribs, and it was startling. Bucky stared at her a moment, before realizing that she was looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, he’s not letting me forget it either.” 

“That sounds like Steve,” she said, nudging the man in question, who’d just walked up to them. 

“What sounds like Steve?” 

“Oh, you know, Bucky and I were just discussing how calm and reasonable you are, all the time, always.” 

“Now, why does that sound like a lie?” 

Darcy shrugged, “I have no clue, Steve. You should really try not to be so suspicious of everyone.” 

Steve shook his head, but he was beaming down at her. Bucky watched them interact and felt something inside of him sink like a stone. Here was this girl, so pretty and sweet and welcoming, his soulmate, and his best friend had eyes for her. He’d heard the way Steve had talked about her. Gushing about how wonderful she was, what a peach of a girl, one of his dearest friends. And it was obvious that she felt the same fondness, the way she was teasing him, leaning against him so comfortably. 

It made sense, Steve was a good guy, the best friend that anyone could ask for. Look what Bucky had put him through and he was still willing to risk his life to get him back and get him healthy. Steve deserved his happiness, even if it was with Bucky’s soulmate. 

Not that the girl even knew he was her soulmate. She had moved through life with just the word _Hello_ inked onto her skin, what must have been an overwhelmingly frustrating experience. He wondered just how many times she’d been greeted that way, with that solitary, polite word, and how long it must have taken her to stop holding her breath in anticipation every time she heard it. He himself had braced himself each time Steve had introduced him to someone, certain that the person his soulmate had been referring to was Steve. 

He’d been right about that. Too bad the soulmate Steve had brought had been one that he’d already claimed for himself. 

Bucky decided not to say anything, not to make waves. Just because he and Darcy shared words didn’t mean that he’d ever step on Steve’s toes, if the two of them were happy, he’d let them be. 

From that moment on, whenever he saw Darcy, he always made a point to go out of his way to talk to her. He still didn’t always like having to interact with people, but this girl was in his life for a reason, and he wanted to at least be her friend. 

He would be lying, however, if he said this was always an easy thing. Being her friend was easy, sure. She made a difficult thing like trusting another person effortless, and drew the ones around her to her like moths to a flame, and Bucky wasn’t immune to this. 

What was hard was watching her with Steve. Seeing her stride through the halls arm in arm with him, or watch her settle in next to him during movies, or bake him those chocolate chip cookies he liked so much. Bucky wouldn’t call it jealousy, but it was something in the same neighborhood. And he hated it. The two of them obviously had a real bond and he hated resenting it, even a little. 

So, he promised himself that he would be grateful for her friendship. It was more than he had ever expected to have at this point and he wasn’t willing to do anything to risk it. He would be her friend and keep anything else pushed to the back of his mind. She never even needed to know about their connection. 

This all worked perfectly until one day he was in Tony’s lab getting an upgrade on his arm. Tony was at his shoulder replacing some of the wires inside when Darcy came in with a stack of paperwork and what she called Tony’s Bribery Smoothie, because he would only do paperwork when she made it for him.

She slipped a coffee into Bucky’s hand, “FRIDAY told me you were in here. I think Steve said you liked your coffee black, but you don’t have to drink it if you don’t want.” 

Bucky took the cup and took a big whiff of the hot liquid, “I will. Thank you, Darcy.” 

“Hey, shortstack, hold this wire up for a minute, will you?” 

Darcy stood next to Bucky chattering away, still holding that damn wire as Tony tinkered with his arm. He knew Darcy was flirty, she’d always been very free with her winks and cheeky comments, but she’d never seen Bucky without a shirt on and Bucky couldn’t help but notice her sneaking glances. A bit of the old Bucky stirred within him, “You enjoying the view, sweetheart?” 

She mock-glared at him and swatted his forearm, a rosy glow covering her cheeks, “Hush, you. That Bucky Barnes charm won’t work on me. And anyway, when you see a piece of art, you’re supposed to admire it,” she said with a wink. 

“You two are gross,” mumbled Tony, a screwdriver between his teeth. 

Darcy shrugged and looked down. Later, Bucky would remember the exact moment she noticed his soulmark. How her eyes had narrowed slightly in confusion as she read them, no doubt realizing the handwriting and words themselves were familiar, but not working out why they were in such an unexpected place. Then the way her eyes had widened and her jaw dropped the tiniest bit as she realized they were her own and that there was a reason they were there. 

She opened her mouth like a question was about to fall out, then promptly shut it. Bucky quickly looked away and pretended he hadn’t seen her work out the very thing he’d sworn she would never know. 

The moment Tony had freed her from her wire-holding duties, Darcy gathered her things and headed back to Jane’s lab, only shooting him a confused glance before she left. Bucky sat in silence as Tony finished up his repairs, he wasn’t sure how to move forward at this point. Darcy would know that he had intentionally not told her of their connection and would undoubtedly be pissed. Steve would be, too, when he found out. Bucky just dreaded the whole situation. 

He left the lab and wandered the facility for awhile, taking a loop around the grounds before heading back to his apartment. When he got there, there was Darcy, sitting with her back against the wall beside his door, listening to music. When he stepped in front of her, she pulled off her headphones and turned the music off. She just stared at him, daring him to start the conversation. 

“Hello,” he said, repeating her soulmark and she huffed a small laugh. Bucky slid down the wall opposite and they sat watching each other. 

“So, _soulmates_.” 

Bucky nodded, “Soulmates.” 

She looked into her lap, a small nod to herself, like he’d just verified every wild thought that must have been racing through her mind since she’d seen his words, “Were you ever going to say anything?” 

She didn’t seem mad, just curious, maybe a little wounded, and Bucky hated seeing her that way. “Probably not. Not because of you or anything. Just figured you might not be thrilled being stuck with the Winter Soldier. And you know, because of Steve. So I just figured we would be friends and you’d never even have to know.” 

“I would have wanted to know. Just so we’re clear, I would have wanted to know. And don’t even think about starting that _I’m a monster, I’m terrible, I’ve done awful things_ pity party with me. Ask anyone here, they’ll tell you I don’t put up with that shit. Especially not from you. You are not those things that you did. You don’t have to be the soldier anymore. You’re just a person who had the worst things happen to you.” 

Bucky shook his head, “I don’t know that I can think that way. I appreciate the sentiment though.” 

Darcy studied him, a resigned kindness in her eyes, “I get it. It’ll just be something we work on.” 

He watched her, trying to figure out how to proceed, when she wrinkled her nose and tilted her head, “Wait, what about Steve? What does he have to do with anything?” 

“Well, you know, because you two are so close.” 

“So? Steve wouldn’t be upset by us being soulmates, he’d probably make some rousing speech in our honor.” 

Bucky nodded, “He does like his speeches, but I doubt it’d be very inspiring if he thought I was trying to edge in on his girl.” 

Darcy sputtered, “His what?” 

“Not like he owns you or whatever. It's just, well, you two are sweet on each other. I’d never try to get in between that.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Who told you we were sweet on each other?” 

“I just see the way you two act, I know what Steve looks like when he likes a girl.” 

Darcy giggled to herself, shaking her head, “Well, Buckaroo, I think you need to work on your observational skills, because Steve does have a main squeeze, but it ain’t me.” 

Bucky looked at her questioningly. She arched an eyebrow, “Our little Steve has a thing for boys that fly.” 

It all clicked into place, and Bucky let his head bump back against the wall, “ _Sam_. I shoulda known.” 

“You really should have. I mean, Steve and I are like this,” she held up two fingers twisted together, “But we are just friends, I swear.” 

Bucky thought this over, trying to ignore the hope welling in his chest. Darcy wasn’t with Steve. She wasn’t afraid of him, didn’t pity him, but understood what he’d been through. Fate really had picked the right girl for him. It was only his own mind keeping Bucky from crossing the space between them and taking Darcy into his arms. He was totally conflicted. 

As if reading his thoughts, Darcy spoke, “Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I expect anything. We can be just friends if you want. But if you’re interested in something more, don’t stop yourself from taking a chance because of some stupid reason.” 

She looked nervous, picking at the edge of her sweater. Like she'd said too much, revealed something she shouldn't have. Bucky’s voice was soft as he stared at her across the hall, “I think I’d be interested in just about everything with you.” 

He didn’t miss the way she looked down to hide the tilt of her lips and the blush on her cheeks. It made him feel nice, to pull that reaction from her. He’d like to try to do it again. 

“You can. Do everything with me, I mean. You are my soulmate after all.” 

Bucky felt his lips tilt up and he nodded, “Yeah, I am.” 

Darcy grinned at him, “You wanna go inside and hang out? Maybe make out a little?” 

Bucky chuckled softly, but felt a warmth go through his body as he stood and extended a hand to help Darcy up. He opened the door and gestured her inside, “After you, soulmate.”


	9. Roll With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Natasha. Just a little something, because I was slack and missed the FYDL femslash event.

Coming back from a mission, Natasha never knew what she was walking into. Prank wars escalated, alliances were formed and disbanded, and sometimes Tony got bored and decided to torment his teammates. Like the time he kept changing Natasha’s ringtone to Itsy-Bitsy Spider and insisted on JARVIS playing it at random moments throughout the day in whatever room Natasha was in. 

Sometimes a science experiment would go wrong and they’d all have to deal with the consequences. Like the time that Bruce had made a mistake in his calculations while mixing together some chemicals and the entire tower smelled like maple syrup for a whole week. 

Natasha, who was generally pretty roll-with-it at all times, didn’t allow herself to get too distracted by these things. So, when she returned from a month long visit to see that, yes, the building was still standing and in one piece, she just shrugged and carried on with her day. Of course, the girl standing in front of her apartment was a little unexpected. But again, Natasha rolled with it.

Natasha stood at the end of the hall and watched the girl standing at her door. She was angrily duct-taping a huge sign to Natasha’s door while muttering about people having no respect for her privacy. Natasha studied the girl, quickly recognizing her as Thor’s friend Darcy Lewis. 

Just as she did with all of the new residents of the Tower, Natasha had gone over her and Doctor Foster’s files before they’d arrived. Between that and her friends’ own anecdotes about the girl, she’d pieced together a picture of Darcy: smart and pretty, with a sharp tongue and a big sense of loyalty. She’d been quietly excited about meeting her. 

Natasha crept down the hall without out a sound, close enough to read the sign. In big, hastily scrawled, black letters, it read: 

_Hey Asshole-_

_STAY OUT OF MY ROOM. I know you ate my doughnuts- you left powdery handprints all over my air vent. I am planning an appropriate revenge, so watch your back._

_P.S. Arrows are LAME. _

Well, this was going to be interesting. 

Crossing her arms and removing the smirk that had covered her face as she watched Darcy, Natasha spoke in a cool voice, “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

The girl shrieked and whirled around, roll of tape held up like a weapon. She looked back and forth between Natasha and the door, “Wait, you’re…” A look of apprehension covered her face, “This isn’t Clint’s apartment, is it?” 

Natasha froze, studying the girl a little more closely. She’d had a nagging feeling from the moment she’d read the sign, but hearing those words had just confirmed it. Natasha simply arched an eyebrow and pointed to the door down the hall where her best friend lived. Darcy sighed, a million apologies on her lips. 

Natasha just stepped around her and placed her hand on the palm reader beside the door. It flashed green and she stepped inside, leaving the door open as an invitation for Darcy to follow her. She glanced back at the girl, “This is where your soulmate lives, apparently.” 

The girl’s mouth dropped open as she stood in the doorway, realizing that Natasha had said her words. She noticed she’d been invited in, and stepped inside to shut the door. “So...we're soulmates? The Black Widow is my soulmate,” Darcy mumbled to herself like she just couldn't believe it. She nodded and looked up at the redhead, “So, like platonic or not?” 

Natasha smirked and gave her a once over, “I would say _not_. If you're interested in that.” 

Darcy let out a relieved breath, “Oh thank god. I mean, yeah. Not platonic is cool. I’m Darcy, by the way.” 

“You can call me Natasha.” 

“Natasha,” Darcy grinned as she rifled through her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, “Alright, I need to know all of your friend’s weak spots. I meant what I said about revenge.” 

Oh yes, this would work out just fine. Natasha felt like she would be rolling with a lot of things with this girl, but that it could turn out to be a very good thing. 

“This could take a while. Want me to order some takeout?” Natasha asked as she pulled out a bottle of wine and started pouring two glasses. 

Darcy sighed dreamily, “A woman after my own heart. Yes, please.”


	10. Cap's #1 Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve

Natasha was what Darcy’s grandmother would call a meddler. Her grandmother would know this because she herself was a meddler, and therefore would approve of her methods. The problem was, Natasha had turned her meddling ways toward Darcy. 

After failing to find both her and Captain America significant others, the redhead had decided the best course of action would be pushing the two of them together. Not that Darcy was totally opposed to the idea, she had seen him after all. And even though the two of them had never actually spoken, he seemed like an incredibly decent guy. Darcy could see herself easily falling head over heels for him. 

In her seventh grade American History class, she’d developed a sort of infatuation for him, and that was when everyone still assumed he was long-dead. To actually know the guy would surely turn Darcy into a bumbling idiot and she was just not interested in that. And really, why would he ever want to date her? He undoubtedly had gorgeous women draping themselves all over him, constantly. Plus, the long-standing rumor was that Peggy Carter had said his soulmark nearly a century ago. 

Peggy Carter. 

_The_ Peggy Carter. 

Natasha had refuted this, said that no one had actually said his words yet, but Darcy had her doubts and she most definitely did not want to have to compete with that. 

But Natasha refused to take no for an answer, kept pushing, saying all she wanted was for Darcy to agree to be set up. _Just one date_. Darcy stuck to her guns, though. Made up lab emergencies to pull her away from Natasha’s pleading, barricaded herself in her room when she knew Natasha was feeling extra meddle-y, and even used Thor as an actual human barrier that one time, (something he thought was great fun.) She couldn’t escape her forever, though. Especially because if Natasha was anything other than a meddler, she was completely and totally ruthless. 

It started small at first, Darcy would flop on the couch and Captain America would be staring up at her from the coffee table, his face on a glossy magazine cover. 

Her _Land of Enchantment_ mug got switched out for one with a shield on the side. 

Biographies and news footage of him always seemed to be on TV. 

Her ringtone was mysteriously changed to the national anthem, and then later, her phone wallpaper was changed to a picture of Cap’s face. 

Captain America shirts started showing up in her closet, then Captain America pajamas, jackets, underwear. 

Then, her own clothing started disappearing, until she had nothing but Captain America officially licensed merchandise, a pair of her own black leggings, and an old jacket. So, of course Natasha stole those too. And Darcy had been so careful, had never left her laundry unattended. But Natasha was Natasha, and got her hands on them somehow. 

The day after the yoga pants thievery, Darcy decided enough was enough, and she set off to find her stuff. She put on the least garish item of Captain America clothing she had, a nightgown that was a little on the short side, but only had a tiny shield on the front. And the requisite Captain America underwear, of course, Steve Rogers’ face staring out of her ass. 

She knew Natasha had probably stashed her stuff in her room, and there was no way she’d ever get in there, but Darcy refused to give up. She got Friday to keep a watch for Natasha while she searched the common areas. 

After a fruitless search of the gym and the kitchen and Natasha’s office, Darcy hit pay dirt in the living room. Well, sort of. She was wedged in between the love seat and the wall when she found one of her sweaters that she must have taken off and thrown to the side one night. 

She started to pull it out when she heard a throat clear behind her. And realized that her nightgown had ridden up and whoever it was was getting a clear view of her butt. She scrambled to stand and stared at the throat-clearer, who, it turned out, was Captain America himself. He had an amused look on his face as he looked at her ensemble, his own face and shield staring back at him. 

Darcy jerked the sweater to her front to cover herself and shrugged. “I'll bet you're wondering why your face is on my butt.” 

Somehow, his grin grew even wider. “The thought crossed my mind, I’ll admit.” 

Darcy dropped the sweater and grinned up at him. “Seriously? You’re my soulmate?” 

“Guess so,” he said, grinning sheepishly as he looked at her. “I gotta say, I was never able to guess the context of my words. My face on someone’s butt. This is better than I imagined it might go.” 

Darcy smoothed down her nightgown. “Wow. Yeah. That must have thrown you for a loop.”

“Yes, I’d say so,” he chuckled. “Boy, am I glad I never took Natasha up on her attempts to set me up with her friend.” 

Darcy had a pretty good idea of who that friend was. “ Oh yeah? What was the friend’s name?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, an adorable nervous gesture. “Darcy, I think?” 

Darcy gave a little chuckle and extended her hand, and when Cap took it, she spoke, “Nice to meet you, I’m Darcy.” 

Steve winced and shook his head. “Oh no, not _the_ Darcy.” 

“One and the same.” 

“Nice to meet you, Darcy. I’m Steve.” He gave her a quick once over. “I probably should have just listened to Natasha.” 

They probably both should have, really. There was certainly a lesson in there somewhere about Natasha always being right, but Darcy decided not to think too long and hard about it. She gave Steve a conspiratorial grin. “Probably. I won’t tell her you said that. Soulmate Code of Honor, and all.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. So, should I ask about,” he trailed off as he gestured to her Captain America gear. 

“Natasha.” 

He nodded understandingly. “Say no more. Come on, we’ll find you something a little less patriotic to put on.”


	11. Speak Again, Bright Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was directly inspired by [this](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/post/148704944291/likeappletrees-me-just-out-of-frame-drunk-as) post, as well as a healthy love for the 1996 version of Romeo & Juliet.

“Truth or dare?” 

Jane pondered Wanda’s question as if it were the most important question she'd ever been asked. Like they hadn't been playing Truth or Dare for at least a half an hour. 

So far, Natasha had outdrank them all, admitted her first kiss, both real and mission, as well as stolen RedWing from Sam and had been bartering his ransom via text for a half an hour. Darcy had a feeling this was just a form of flirting between the two and left them to it. 

Wanda had never played Truth or Dare before, but so far she'd told them about her recurring nightmare of being eaten by a goldfish and had made a truly terrible prank phone call to Pietro. But Pietro had never been prank called before and was adequately confused so they all agreed it was a minor success. 

Jane had texted Thor and they were all impatiently waiting for him to respond to her request for a picture of his abs. And now she had chosen Truth. 

“Who was your first crush?” 

“Leonardo DiCaprio,” Jane answered immediately. She looked around at everyone and shrugged. “What? You all saw Titanic. And Romeo and Juliet?” Jane sighed. 

Darcy’s eyes lit up as she agreed with Jane, “Romeo and Juliet, yes! _Leo_. And Claire Danes? That movie was my sexual awakening.” 

They had forced Wanda to watch it a few months earlier, and even Natasha couldn't argue with the pull of DiCaprio and Danes and the four of them all nodded dreamily. Jane pushed another shot towards Darcy and spoke, “Your turn, Darce. Truth or Dare?” 

Darcy took the shot and met Jane’s eyes as she said, “Dare.” 

If Darcy had been slightly more sober, she would have been appropriately suspicious and maybe chosen Truth. But she chose Dare and saw the devious glint in Jane's eyes just a bit too late. 

With a joyful glance at Natasha and Wanda, Jane doled out her dare, “Go talk to Bucky.” 

Darcy immediately fell back and groaned dramatically. “No. I can't.” 

And she really couldn’t. She had it bad for the guy. Not that she'd said a single word to him. They didn’t spend much time together, just the occasional crossing of paths. Their interactions up to that point had been silent, Bucky shooting her amused glances whenever she would antagonize Tony or Steve, them sharing a nod and a grin whenever they passed in the halls, the rare moments Darcy caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye. One day they happened to be in Tony’s lab at the same time and she had gone over to officially introduce herself, but then she heard beeping, and Darcy had learned long ago that a beeping in Tony’s lab usually meant nothing good. Once she’d put out the fire (metaphorically, this time, thankfully) Steve had come by to get Bucky and they were both gone. 

So by this point it had become a _thing_. She and Bucky just didn’t speak. Sure, one day she was certain that she would say something to him, maybe see if he wanted to hang or something, but for now, it was still a _thing_. 

A _thing_ that Darcy wasn’t chomping at the bit to end. She liked the little dance they were doing. 

And she tried to tell the three girls in front of her that, but the drinks started to get to her and it lapsed into a listing of everything she found sexy about the man. She hoped that might put them off, if they knew how she felt a sort of affection for him, but her friends were relentless. Which was why a few moments later Jane, Wanda, and Natasha were pushing Darcy out of the common room of the Avengers facility towards Bucky’s room. 

“You should tell him you think he is sexy,” encouraged Wanda. 

“No, introduce yourself and _then_ tell him you think he is sexy,” suggested Jane. 

“Kiss him, _then_ introduce yourself, _then_ tell him you think he is sexy,” came Natasha’s suggestion. 

Darcy rolled her eyes at them. They were all terrible. Darcy playfully shoved Jane with a giggle as she gave them her own, “Maybe I should let him be the Claire to my Leo and go hang out under his balcony.” 

Natasha stopped in her tracks, her hand darting out to stop Darcy. She watched her with assessing eyes, before letting go and nodding. “Yes, that’s what you’re doing.” 

Darcy, Jane, and Wanda shared nervous glances before following the redhead down the hall. They walked out into the garden that was situated under Bucky’s window. Natasha gathered up some stones and pressed them into Darcy’s hands, pointing up and shoving her forward with some words of encouragement, “Go get him, Romeo.” 

Darcy stepped towards the apartment and threw her first stone, but she wasn’t Clint, and alcohol only made her aim worse. The pebble bounced off the wall, followed by the next bouncing off in the same spot. Natasha sighed and grabbed the last three pebbles out of her hand, lobbing them up to hit _tap-tap-tap_ against Bucky’s balcony door, before slinking back into the shadows. 

Bucky’s balcony light came on and he stepped out, the confusion on his face softening into a grin when he saw Darcy staring up at him. He leaned against the balcony and stared at her with a raised brow, waiting for her to say something. Darcy whispered frantically back to the three women standing out of view, “I don’t remember the words.” 

She waited for a response, eventually hearing a muffled, “Do your best, Darcy,” behind her and she stepped forward. She cleared her throat and proceeded to be the best Romeo she could be, “But soft! What life to yawning window breaks? It is the east and... Bucky’s butt is number one!” 

Darcy’s hand went up to cover her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter as a trio of giggles broke out behind her. She watched Bucky’s reaction. A small chuckle left his lips as he nodded. “I didn’t pay that close attention in school, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes.” 

She could feel her eyes widen as he said the very words that were wrapped around her thigh. There was hushed whispering behind her, they all knew her words and knew that he’d just said them, and she turned dazedly to look at her friends who had come out of hiding. 

“Bucky Barnes just said my words.” 

“He sure did,” Bucky proudly shouted down to her. She turned back to stare at him. He looked incredibly pleased with himself. 

“And I said yours?” 

He nodded. “I’ll show you if you want.” 

“Yeah, ok.” 

Bucky grinned at her and straightened. He cocked his head back and said, “Come on up, doll. We went too long without speaking and I got a lot to say.” 

Darcy watched him go into his apartment and she ran back to her friends, enveloping them each in a quick hug. “I take back all of the horrible things I thought about you for making me do this.” 

“Like what?” Jane screeched. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Darcy shouted back dismissively as she made her way inside towards Bucky’s apartment. “I gotta go talk to my soulmate!”


	12. IntimiDATE Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky

Darcy was bored. They had been out for hours trying to find the _exact, right spot_ , and when they found it, they were forced to wait another two hours until the _exact, right time_. Waiting that mostly included Jane typing away on her computer and Darcy leaning against her, watching Netflix on her phone. Until midway through her episode of _Chopped_ , when Jane yelped and jumped up, nearly knocking Darcy over in her move to get her machines started. 

Jane had just finished setting up the satellite when the proximity alert popped up on Darcy’s screen. Tony had gifted them some tech while they were out on the road and Darcy liked to make sure no one was sneaking up on them while they were working. 

Jane had kind of become a superstar since her Nobel Prize win and it seemed everyone wanted to get their hands on her research. As far as Darcy was concerned, she was beyond done with random kidnapping attempts. 

Darcy looked at her screen and tapped the tiny red triangle signifying the intruder to get more information. It, too, was Starktech. A quinjet, which meant that there was danger coming and they’d sent someone to ‘rescue’ them. Like a couple of damsels. Darcy sighed and started gathering some of the smaller pieces of equipment, making sure not to touch anything that Jane was using to get her readings. 

Once the quinjet was in view, Darcy stepped away from the circle of machinery and watched it come closer. The wind whipped around her, hair blowing around her face as the jet landed just feet away, the doors sliding open to reveal Captain America. Ooh, they sent in the big guns this time. 

He walked down the ramp to stand in front of her, nodding in greeting as another man moved to stand behind him on the ramp. Darcy watched as the Captain opened his mouth to speak- 

“We're not going anywhere,” Darcy interrupted, before words were able to leave his mouth. 

He stared at her a moment before regaining his composure. “Ma'am, I'm afraid this is very serious. We’ve gotten information that your location has been compromised and that hostile parties may be on their way.” 

“What else is new, honestly?” Darcy sighed and looked over her shoulder to speak to her friend, “Jane, someone's trying to kill us again.” 

Jane’s eyes darted away from her notebook in alarm, relaxing as she spotted who Darcy was talking to. She turned back to her work and spoke in a reasonable tone, “Captain America isn't going to kill us, Darcy.” 

“He might. I’ve been told I can be very irritating when I want to be.” Jane hummed in response and Darcy shot her a glare that she didn’t even see, muttering, “ _Rude_ ,” under her breath. 

“Ma’am, I understand that Dr. Foster’s work is important, but we believe this is a serious threat.” 

Darcy was glad to see that the Captain wasn’t dissuaded by her lack of cooperation. She appreciated that in a person. But he was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could waltz in and boss them around and they would hop to attention because he had that stern voice and a big star on his chest.

She sighed. “Look, from one mostly sane person to another, _I get it_. I don’t want to be here any more than you want us to be here. Or Thor, I mean, he’s the one that sent you, right?” Steve nodded, and Darcy continued, “Right. But we have five minutes to get these readings and Jane has been working on this for a year. That’s a year of late nights and endless paperwork and probably a swimming pool’s worth of coffee, so no. We are not leaving until we’re done.”

The man Darcy recognized as Bucky Barnes, former Howling Commando and Winter Soldier, and current all-around badass, took a step forward, bringing him even with the Captain. Dressed in all black, wearing more leather than was probably necessary, a handful of weapons visible on his person, with god knows how many hidden away, he definitely made an imposing figure. He had on his most serious face, muscular chest thrust forward, and he subtly flexed the metal arm at his side in an attempt to prod Darcy along. 

Darcy just arched a brow and said in her most unaffected voice, “Really? Is that supposed to be intimidating?” 

The flexing of the arm stopped, his whole body going slightly slack. His unyielding expression yielded, being replaced by a slightly stunned look. Darcy wasn't surprised. He obviously wasn't expecting her to talk back to him, he was undoubtedly used to people jumping when he said jump, but _hello_ , Darcy had fought legit aliens, no way was she backing down to a little muscle. 

Plus, Nat would totally kick his ass if he tried anything. She was way more badass than him. Steve looked back and forth between the two of them, eventually laughing and shaking his head. 

Bucky recovered from his surprise and gave a little huff of laughter of his own. “Words like that could give a guy a complex, doll.” 

It was Darcy’s turn to be rendered speechless. A slow grin covered her face as she looked at the smug little shithead who had just spoken the words that had graced her body since birth. “Well, this is an interesting development.” He nodded in response, smiling now, and she grinned even bigger. “Man, oh man, am I pumped that it’s you.” 

“Yeah?”

Darcy nodded seriously. “Oh yeah. I like a man who can intimidate people.” 

“Even if he can’t intimidate you?” 

“Oh, I like that best,” she replied easily, thrusting out her hand, “I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis.”

He took it and gave it a shake. “James Buchanan Barnes. You can call me Bucky.”

“Yes, I’m sure I will,” Darcy said with a wink. 

A beeping behind them caught their attention and Jane jumped up shrieking, “It’s finished! I’ve got it!” 

Darcy looked back at her and back to the two men, clapping her hands. “Hear that boys? We can go.” 

“Finally,” Steve snarked, going past Darcy to help Jane gather their things. 

Darcy and Bucky stared at each other a moment, before Darcy gestured behind her. “Wanna help us gather our stuff so we can get out of here? Put those muscles of yours to good use?” 

He gave her a grin and a quick flex as he headed over to start lifting the equipment. “Yes, ma’am. I’d love to.” 

Darcy followed behind him, doing a private little happy dance. “Yep, best soulmate ever.”

“Soulmate?” Jane yelled, stopping to stare at the two of them, arms full of telescope.

“Oh yeah, Janie. For once, your recklessness has paid off quite well.”


End file.
